


米索斯的万圣节故事

by styx



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>麦克劳德挑战米索斯讲个恐怖故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	米索斯的万圣节故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halloween Story by Methos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340830) by [MarbleGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove). 



标题：米索斯的万圣节故事（《Halloween Story By Methos》）  
  
原作：MarbleGlove  
  
作者博客：<http://marbleglove.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/340830](340830)  
或：<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1666221/1/Halloween-story-by-Methos>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《挑战者》（《Highlander》，又译作《高地人 / 时空英豪 / 挑战游戏 / 高地英灵》等）  
  
角色：米索斯，邓肯·麦克劳德，乔·道森，瑞奇  
  
等级：G  
  
摘要：麦克劳德挑战米索斯讲个恐怖故事。  
  
弃权申明：这是篇《挑战者》同人。我不拥有这些角色。我也不确定自己是否拥有这个故事背后的梗。多年前我读的一篇同人给了我这个灵感，可如今我记不得那梗 有多么接近，也再找不见那篇文了。因此如果我偷了这个梗，我道歉，如果任何人给我别的任何有这个梗的故事的链接，我会在这里答谢他们的。  


◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **米索斯的万圣节故事**  
  
著：MarbleGlove  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“你干嘛不贡献一个故事，米索斯？”  
  
一众的目光尽皆满怀期待的转投向了那位最年长的不死者。邓肯邀请了瑞奇、乔和米索斯来他的阁楼，相伴着彼此和鬼故事欢度万圣节。到目前为止每个人都至少讲了一个，只除了米索斯。  
  
“不，不。我可不愿吓着你们这些孩子。”米索斯嗤笑一声，眼角浮现出笑纹，又往嘴里扔了颗糖果玉米。  
  
这明显是挑逗，邓肯果断力图不上钩，可还是忍不住回道，“哈。你吓不倒我。”  
  
甚至连瑞奇，这位更倾向于不理会米索斯而不是回应他的挑逗的，听到这话也瑟缩了一下。乔更是大声宣布自己很容易受惊吓，因此米索斯该体谅他的敏感神经。  
  
笑得像是只吃了奶酪的猫的，米索斯开口用一种暗示着这都是计划好的方式说。“啊。一个可以吓倒不死者，但对凡人不太糟的故事。我正巧有一个。”他坐起身，调整姿势好让自己可以对上每个听众的目光。  
  
“瞧，这是个传说，而传说通常因三个缘故而被讲述。它们可以解释，它们可以教化，或者它们可以是真实的重述。大多数传说多少算是这三者的结合，而我猜想这个也没什么不同。这里的教训是：如果你被奉以统治世界的力量，这里总有隐情。”  
  
说到这里米索斯顿了顿，扫一眼他的列位听众。说完这最后一句话后他抓住了他们全副的注意力，当他们尽皆记起眼下四人中的三人所争夺的那个‘奖赏’的理论。  
  
“很久很久以前，有一个不死的邪恶化身。一个魔鬼，你可以说。它无比强大，威临整个世界。并且它是真正的不死之身。它拥有统治世界的力量，并不吝运用。黑暗笼罩了大地，人们在恐惧中瑟瑟发抖。而这个敌人不可能死去。”  
  
“然而，有一群人意识到，尽管这个魔鬼不可能被杀死，却可能受伤。因此他们齐心协力做了个计划，最终贯彻实施。他们杀死了那个魔鬼盘踞的身体，将它的灵魂和全部力量肢解成成百上千块。为了防止这些碎片重新结合而让魔鬼复苏，他们把每一块各自放进一个不同的人体内。”  
  
“由是，魔鬼被打败了。”  
  
“可魔鬼无法被摧毁，哪怕是那般四分五裂，它依然拥有力量。因此每当一个碎片与另一片相遇，它们总会意识到彼此，渴望着重新结合。”  
  
“于是那些魔鬼灵魂的碎片对它们的宿主呼唤：这里只能有一个！”  
  
米索斯往沙发垫子里一靠，开始哼起一支圣诞颂歌，等待着他那些沉默不语、脸色发白的听众回过神来。  
  
道森是头一个说话的。“观察者从未听说过那个传说。如果霍顿听说了，他会利用上它的。”  
  
“那会是很蠢。传说里说了魔鬼是无法毁灭的，而不死者阻止它重生。”  
  
邓肯干咽了一下，“那是真的吗？”麦克不禁思忖自己是否真有理由害怕，考虑到他杀死并吸收了多少别的不死者的魁肯灵。  
  
米索斯纡尊降贵的望着他，“或许你不该听所有这些个恐怖故事。它们刺激了你的敏感神经。”  
  
“那么它不是真的？”  
  
“那是个 _传说_ 。谁知道它是不是真的？我知道成百的有关不死者存在的原因的传说。我怀疑我能够证实或否认任何一个。别让这一个无谓的烦扰你。那么下一个轮到谁啦？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
